The present invention discloses an improved child resistant pushbutton type valve actuator, usable on aerosol and pump type dispensers. The invention is unique in that the actuator is positionable to OFF and ON positions, and includes a stop means that prevents operation of the valve when the actuator is in the OFF position. And the invention, in its preferred embodiment, is further enhanced by a latching means capable of holding the actuator in the OFF position until it is manipulated to release its hold.
The present invention is an improvement over applicant's related invention which is positionable to an OFF position that prevents product dispensation while allowing operation of the valve. Thus it is required to perform a secondary valving function, and that causes molds to produce the actuator to be complicated and costly. Conversely, molds for the present invention are no more complicated than conventional actuator molds because the present invention eliminates the need for the secondary function.
There remains, therefore, a requirement and therefore a need for a simplified actuator, for valve operation, that is child resistant. This need and requirement can best be fulfilled by the invention hereof.